Grimm FT
by Tsukki086
Summary: (AU) Lucy was sent away by her father after a traumatic event that left her with the ability to see things she shouldn't. She comes back to her childhood home to discover that she is not as crazy as she thinks she is and nothing is as it seems. Romance, Nalu and other pairings. Disclaimer: do not own Grimm or Fairy Tail rights go to Hiro Mashima and NBC
1. Chapter 1-Part 1

Hey guys, It's been a hot minute since I've written anything, but I'm back with an update on this story. I've been busy at uni so I decided to take a break and try writing something again. Got completely stuck with FT pirates so I'll try updating that another time. But I had stuff for this one so I'll try updating where I can. It was really lovely to see that more people and taken an interest in the two stories I have written, so thank you all. Enjoy reading, as always R&R or PM me with questions.

Your gal Tsukki086 xxx

* * *

Hey there, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I can kinda guess what you're thinking; what's a random blonde chick doing tied up in a cave? Well...it's been a bit rough, not the best day of my life. Quite frankly it's up there with the day my mother died, only weirder and with more brain frazzling truths that I haven't quite got used to yet. Anyways I'm rambling; it's not a very good habit of mine. I'll just get straight to it and start at the beginning. It all began three days ago when my father called from Magnolia. I hadn't seen him in years since he sent me to a boarding school in crocus when I was nine. He was dying and he told me he had something important to tell me, so I had to return to my childhood home immediately. I handed in my notice at the crocus police department, where I worked as a detective and booked a train ticket to magnolia...

I groaned sleepily as the train came to a halt at Magnolia station. Stretching my arms and yawning loudly, I sat up and grabbed my bag. Pushing through the crowds I hopped off the train onto the busy platform, full of commuters and tourists among other _things_...

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reluctantly pulled it out and answered when I saw the caller ID.

"Hi dad. I'm at the station right now, my train just got here."

"Good." He said simply in that stern voice of his."

"Remember the list...Go see Makarov at the police station, then come and visit me at the hospital..."

I groaned inwardly a neatly folded piece of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it to read the neatly written list. My life was governed by lists. Something the therapists said would make everything more manageable, stable; normal...you get the gist. If I know what I'm doing and there's a plan or some preparation, it just makes me feel more secure.

"I know dad...I'll see you soon."

"Alright then...I've missed you Lucy."

And with that he hung up, after expressing what was for him a gargantuan amount of affection. I know he's dying and trying to be a better father now and I've decided I'm grateful for that, even if the past still angers me.

I wasn't really watching where I was going...wrapped up in my own thoughts really...when I crashed into this woman. Then it happened again. I'd managed to go a week since I'd seen _things_. She hissed at me; her face turned a pale scaly green. A wide mouth stretched open, revealing pointed teeth and an ugly, long tongue that flipped back and forth in irritation.

"Watch where you're going!"

Then she changed back. Her human face pale and her lips thinned in worry. What I didn't get was the eyes. They were filled with utter fear, as if I was going to murder her or something. The irony. I mean come on I'm literally 5 ft 3 and I'm pretty slight as well, except for boobs...but that's off topic...

" Look..." I insisted, raising my hands in surrender "...It's okay, I wasn't paying attention."

The woman gaped at the smile on my face and then she darted back through the crowd.

You see now. How wack I am; I mean seriously who sees a random lizard lady in the middle of a bustling station. Must think I'm crazy right? Or ridiculously high on some hardcore crack because I see people change into the things of nightmares on a daily basis. Well I'm not that unstable. I used to be, but not anymore. I just try and block it all out and suck it up. That's what Aquarius told me to do; you can tell she's a _sympathetic_ lady can't you. That's why I forget it and make my lists and plans for each day, concentrate on something else. I've been seeing things since my mother died when I was 9. I remember the terrified look on my father's face when I told him; I've never seen him look so scared. Then I got shipped off to crocus, hassled by therapists and never saw him again. The psychologists and doctors all said my 'hallucinations' were caused by the trauma of losing my mother. I went along with it so they would leave me alone but I never really believed that diagnosis; it just never seemed truthful. Like an excuse to explain something unexplainable for normal people who don't have to see the crap I get to. Sure the night my mother died still haunts me to this day. I guess I was born crazy and that's something I've accepted and kept under control. It's a miracle I've even got a job, let alone one as a qualified detective.

I carried on walking through the streets, following the map on my phone to the MPD (Magnolia Police Department), keeping my head down, cos then I don't see anything _weird_. Once I arrived, the secretary led me upstairs so I could wait outside the door of Makarov's office.

* * *

Makarov is the captain of the MPD and is very old; something like my honorary grandfather. He's a family friend and he has kept in touch with me over the years. He looks exactly the same; a little wrinklier and more hair on his moustache than his head. He beamed at me through the glass walls of his office and waved me in through the door.

"Lucy! How you've grown. Look at you! Why you look just like Layla."

I smiled back, "It's good to see you too gramps. I'm happy to be working for you."

He waved his hand dismissively, "It was nothing. Just a matter of transfer and you can start right away."

I nodded and sat down opposite the desk.

"Do you think you could sort that out for me? I've got the visit my dad..."

"I understand." He frowned seriously; "We'll talk when you get back."

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the hospital from the MPD. And here I was standing outside my dad's room, filled with dread and trembling like a leaf. I knocked nervously on the door and entered.

My father looked pale and sickly. The long, greying blonde hair and scraggly beard did nothing to hide the heavy bags under his eyes and the deep hollows in his cheeks. He reached out his hand, clasping my small one in his, holding on tight.

"Lucy." He said, seriously.

"I don't have long left and I much I need to tell...that I should have told you years ago..."

I had never been close with my dad, but that didn't stop me holding back my tears. I stared and the ceiling and exhaled deeply in a pained sigh. I'd known for a few months that he was not well. His heart was giving up or something. I'm no doctor. The distance between us, didn't make losing my only family member left any better. It still felt pretty shit. I'd be truly alone. Once he was gone I'd inherit the house deep in the woods of Magnolia, all the inheritance money and work at the MPD for the foreseeable future.

"Listen to me Lucy. I want to talk about the things you can see. What most people don't understand."

"What do you mean? I though you sent me away because of that." I bit my lip and frowned at him, he looked back uneasily.

I've never seen such a vulnerable emotion on my father's face. He nodded sadly and looked out the hospital window.

"I did. I thought you'd be safer."

"From what?"

He scratched his greying beard, choosing his words, "From the people who want me dead."

I chuckled darkly a grin forming, "Sure. I can think of plenty of people who want a Zoologist dead."

He gave me a wry smile, a rare twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Really it's no laughing matter Lucy...I'm deadly serious."

My grin faltered and I swung my legs awkwardly. My feet couldn't reach the floor with this hospital chair.

He sighed and continued, "I can see the things you can see and so could your mother our ancestors before us."

What the actual!...Fuck! Fuck me...


	2. Chapter 1-Part 2

**All that glitters is gold Part 2**

He can't be serious right now. Like what the fuck. All those years...Shit! Focus! I seethed a little and held my forehead, looking away from him. Then I smiled

"Come on dad. What kind of meds have they got you on?"

"I'm not lying Lucy. You're a Grimm."

"I'm a what now? You know that morphine can really fuck you up..."

He held his hand up to silence me and winced at my less than desirable language. Funny how things change; now I'm not insane. Yay me!

"You're a Grimm Lucy, you can see Wesen when they don't want to be seen. When the Woge."

The German words struck me by surprise. My dad had made sure I was fluent as a child; he was of German descent after all. My mother was from Ireland, I'd learnt Gaelic from her and a little Russian from Makarov.

"What you see are not human Lucy," My father gripped my hand like a vice. "For hundreds of years Grimm have hunted and killed Wesen. They are terrified of us."

He sighed and glanced sadly at the shocked look on my face as I tried to process all of this.

"Our world exists in an uneasy balance between the Grimm and the Wesen..."

"Let me get this right..." I was angry now and almost in hysterics. "You forced me to believe I was clinically insane for most of my life and now you're telling me that I'm completely normal. When instead you could have told me this shit, so that I didn't actually turn into a mental freak!"

I thought he was going to cry then as he pressed his lips into a thin line, before speaking; "I'm sorry...I really am. It was inexcusable, but I just wanted you to be safer, away from me."

"You left me all alone. I still saw all that crap anyway!"

One time at school there was this right douchebag who went around sleeping with girls; a real fuckboy, thought he was all that. He was a complete jerk but he had these girls falling at his feet and eating up all his lies spoken as promises that would surely be broken. One time Aquarius got fed up of me dressing like a slob and forced me into proper clothes, made me take a shower and wrestled with me to put makeup on my face. I looked so different from usual that people didn't recognise me when I went to school the next day. No one could believe that it was the class freak that was in and out of the mental facility and the counsellor's office. This guy right...well I guess he liked what he saw a little too much. I went to my counselling session as usual and was minding my own business, strolling down an empty corridor trying to kill some time that I'd have to spend in maths. Next thing I know I was pushed up against the lockers really hard. My shoulders ached and I shouted out a few choice swear words. When I looked up this guy was grinning lecherously down at me as he ran his hand up my exposed arm, making skin crawl and burn. He told me I'd been such a tease; hiding my body so he couldn't see it. I glared at him and slapped his hands away; they had been getting dangerously close to my ass. I told him coldly that wasn't some simple minded girl that he could fuck and leave and to find someone dumb enough to listen to his advances. I said a few other things too, drunk on my anger and sudden bravery; I revelled in watching him get more and more angry.

Then it was like he snapped.

Cat like features ripped across his face in an angry snarl as he growled at me. I surprised myself and stared him down. As soon as my eyes met his yellowed golden ones, he cowered on the floor and whimpered at my feet. He begged me not to kill him, which surprised me, but then sometimes weird shit like this happened. I decided to play on it and told him to stop being a fuckboy and I'd think about it. He ran away so fast the doors of the lockers rattled.

It was one of the few times I appreciated my insanity.

* * *

As always R&R guys. Thanks for reading.

Tsukki086 xxxx


End file.
